Zombie Hyrule
by Boomadi
Summary: The Zombie Plague has befallen Hyrule. Will Hyrule survive its deadly threat or has its end finally come. Read to find out. Rated T to be safe, Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any Zombie anything!

* * *

Hyrule. Founded by the original peoples shortly after the beginning of time. A diverse land filled with diverse landscapes and races. From the tallest mountain to the deepest lake, Hyrule was the most beautiful country for many years. The first people were the original Hylains born with ears pointed to hear the wishes of the gods, and capable of using great magic. Next were the Humans, they greatly outnumbered the Hylians, but there ears were rounded, and as such the Goddesses put the Hylians in power. Then simultaneously the other major races were born. Zoras were born in the water, and as such they were fish people who could control the water, they lived in the lakes and rivers. The Gorons, were born in the mountains, made of rock they were extremely strong. The Kokiri and Deku were born in the forests, the Kokiri a people of forever young immortal spirits and the Dekus, beings made of forest that could control the forest. The Sheikiah born in the shadows, they swore loyalty and forever protectors of the Hylian Royal Family, they could control shadows and stealth. Finally the Gerudos, born in the Desert, they were a race of solely women, they survived by thievery of the Hyrule lands. The Minish, small magical beings that were the size of a man's thumb, but were invisible to anyone but children who had faith. The Twili were once of the other races, but were banished to the Twilight Realm for crimes, they now take a new form and are rarely seen. The Rito a race of bird like people with wings and beaks they controlled the skies.

Hyrule did not always know peace. Countless times Hyrule was besieged by a man, every time it was the same. He would descend Hyrule into Darkness and chaos until a Hero and the Princess stood together against him. Each time the Hero and Princess would change, but the magic of the dark one kept him alive every time making him immortal. Between these Dark Eras there were Golden Eras, times of great peace and prosperity for all of Hyrule. However the Cycle was broken.

Now a new enemy besieges Hyrule. The people of Hyrule are quickly dying and soon Hyrule will fall, not into darkness or chaos, but simply fall as life is taken away from the last being. This time it is not the doing of the dark one, it is no magic. This time it is an act of the Goddesses. Even the most faithful man has given up his beliefs and morals in this most horrid age. But to say it is the Goddesses will, would imply the use of magic. No, this time, science is the enemy, and the cure. Magic has no power against it. The dead have risen and the living are filling their graves.

A disease more deadly then the darkest magic, and more elusive than the smartest Sheikiah has crept across Hyrule. It kills a man instantly. But that is not all. Even though the man is dead he will continue to walk. The man is brainless, insane, psychopathic, but mostly hungry, cannibalistic. Yes that's right cannibalistic. When a man is bitten by an infected he gains the cure. But that's not the only way. If the bodily fluid of an infected somehow enters a mans body he is now infected. The disease spreading through Hyrule, and soon there will be nothing left.

There are survivors. Our story truly begins now, in the ruins of a small village in eastern Hyrule. A man who bears the ancient name Link Forrester. He and a few survivors must now fight their way through the undead fields of Hyrule, in hope that they could find a cure, or in the very least, find a safehaven untouched by the deadly plague known to survivors as Zombieism.

* * *

AN: Hey Internet goers. Sorry I know I promised you another chapter to Ocarina Aftermath, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I noticed the lack of good Zelda Zombie stories so I will be writing this as a side story. Also this is not the story I mentioned in Ocarina Aftermath. Which I am still working on and hoping to publish soon. I just have some severe writers block with this one section. But after it I should be able to get a few good chapters quick. Anyway this is my new story, a zombie apocalyptic Hurule. Will the new Link survive the undead or will he fall and join their ranks? Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 1: Telma's Bar

Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda or Zombies, though a zombie slave would be cool...

* * *

May 3rd, 3E 1336. Three weeks have passed since some poor Hylian contracted the illness. No one knows who the first was or where it came from. That doesn't matter anymore any way, now the only important thing left in Hrule is survival. In the three short weeks, Hyrule has gone to hell, and for obcious reasons. But there is a chance. There is a way to make it out alive. Or at least that's what Link Forrester keeps telling himself. Well, himself and his group. There are four of them, Link an 18 year old orphan thief, Impa the 35 year old professional assassin and bodyguard for hire, Malon the 17 year old ranch hand from Lon Lon, and Viscen the 27 year old captain of the village guard. The four were complete strangers until the Emergence. They, by chance, were all frequenters of Telma's Bar, and thought the Bar was the safest place on the 3rd day of the Infection. When they first arrived there was more survivors, the Bar was busy. At the time they weren't Survivors just a bunch of worried clients. But then the zombies broke down the doors and flooded the Bar. Many of the clients were killed instantly, and turned. It was a slaughter. Bodies of both zombies and survivors alike littered the floor, and the blood stained the brown wood red. By the end of the massacre eight of the original forty were dead. The survivors piled the bodies of the Infected in a secure alley out back, and lit them. The bodies of the dead Survivors were wrapped in white sheets and laid in rows out back. The next day two of the survivors, a couple named Anju and Kafei journeyed out without weapons and were ambushed by a horde, taking the number to six. One of the survivors a child named Mido had had too much and locked himself in the washroom with a butcher's knife. An hour passed and Link found the boy's body limp on the floor with his throat slit. Two weeks went by with little event for the five Survivors. The doors were barricaded and the windows boarded. Yesterday a Horde broke through again. They had overrun the Bar. All food stocks, that should have lasted the group another month was destroyed in the fighting. They would have all died, if it weren't for Telma. Telma was the 50 year old bar keep. She saved their lives by sacrificing her own. Detonating bombs to draw attention to herself she fled the Bar drawing most of the zombies with her. The remaining were picked off by the Survivors. They rested uneasily last night because today they face their hardest challenge yet. Today the now only four Survivors of Greyton Village must flee the bar to find supplies and a new safe house.

12:01 AM

The small village was like a ghost town. Or at least that's how the Bar was. Not a zombie to be seen. The Survivors knew that would change the second the barricades were released and the door open, so they prepared themselves as they did. Link held a silver long sword with a blue hilt, a large shield with a red barrier and a reflective silver surface, and a small dagger with a brown hilt hung from his belt. He wore a dark green shirt and blue jeans. His blue eyes were covered with a pair of light adjusting sunglasses, and a green cap covered his unkempt blonde hair. Malon notched a steel arrow to her black crossbow from the metal quiver on her back, and checked to see if her pouch of stunning Deku Nuts was hanging across her shoulder. She wore a white dress with a yellow scarf with a strange monster shaped broach. Her fire red hair flowed down her back and her ocean blue eyes had dark circles underneath from her lack of sleep. Viscen held tightly to his black long sword with a gold hilt and his standard issued Hyrulean Knights Shield with a little gold added around the edges to denote his rank, form his back hung a long bow and metal quiver full of wooden arrows. He wore the standard issue Hylian Knight Uniform and armor, with a few golden touches on the armor, and a golden epaulette on his shoulder. His blond hair was covered by his knights helmet, and a visor covered his green eyes. Impa held throwing knives and a pouch of stunning Deku Nuts.

Link, Malon, and Viscen sat at one of the round tables. The once white clean tablecloth was now stained red with blood. One good thing about the Infection was there were no more rules, society didn't give a keese's ass if a minor, like Link or Malon, was seen having alcohol. Cheatau Romani was 'on the menu' today. It consisted of the best milk in all of Hyrule, straight from Lon Lon Ranch itself, mixed with liquor and rum. The taste was sweet but sour afterwards. And Link seemed to be enjoying himself as he downed another shot. Viscen gave a glance and raised his eyebrow.

"Easy with the liquor kid, too drunk and you'll get bitten for sure."

Link gulped the last of his shot. "Yeah, well fuck you V. We all know if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here, old man." Link smirked at the last part.

"For the love of Din, I have met Deku Scrubs smarter then you knave.

Link stood up and slammed his fist on the table, spilling his glass. "Shut the hell up Viscen. I'd like to see you talk when you have my sword shoved up you're a-"

"-Both of you quiet" Malon practically screamed. "We need to stick together. You two fight like an old married couple."

"You're right Malon. I'm sorry." Link sighed.

"Aw, someone's in love." Viscen laughed.

Links cheeks reddened and he clenched his fists. "You son of a-. " He began but was interrupted by a thud. All three sets of eyes turned to see Impa having sat down with a rolled up paper in her hands.

"Now if you two are done, shall we begin." Impa unrolled the paper on the table revealing a map. "This is our sweet village." She pointed to a location circled in red. "This is the Bar. As we all know it is in the centre of the village. Meaning the Eastern and Western Gates are at equal distances. The Northern and Southern Gates are equal too but both are slightly closer due to the shape of the village. Under normal conditions it would take at least a day and night to exit the village. However these are not normal conditions. I think it best we avoid journeying in the night and only go during ample sunlight. If we are serious about leaving we should find and set up temporary Safe Rooms to stay the night. They should be defendable with preferably, I'd say about, two to four exits depending on location and size of the building. I think this will take a minimum of three days. Any suggestions on where we should go. "

Malon, who had been studying the map while Impa talked, etched with chalk on the map a trail that weaved through buildings and across roads. "I think this would be the shortest anybody know of a good place along the way."

Link spoke up. "Being as pickpocketing and robbery was my way to make a living I should know all the secret passageways and such." He began to trace his finger through the path that Malon had drawn and tapped his finger on a building. "This is the abandoned PD. I have hid out here before. I know all there is too the building, all the exits, and I'd bet my ruppes the second and third floor windows would make great vantage points, plus the tower in the center, although you'd have a hard time escaping that if we're overrun. There are enough tables and bookcases to use to barricade the doors and wood galore for the first floor windows. Plus there might be some foodstocks left in it, from before the new PD was built on the borders, though I can't guarantee their erm safety if eaten. It' s close enough to be accessed within a day by Malon's path without a doubt, about eight miles from the Bar."

Viscen nodded his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but impressive. I'm actually kind of happy I never caught you Fairy Boy."

"Like you ever could old man"

"Well then who's ready to kick some zombie ass." Malon notched an arrow to her bow and approached the doors.

"Kill all son's a bitches." Link test swung his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"For Hyrule, right Viscen." Impa pulled her cowl up onto her face and loosened her hands.

"No Impa, for Greyton." Viscen sliced his sword through the wooden bars holding the doors together.

Link swiftly kicked at the doors and they splintered and broke apart in two. Outside zombie picked up its head and looked at the Survivors. With a moan the decaying corpse lunged at the four.

**AN: **Hey peoples. Sorry about the delay I am recovering from a surgery and the recent power outage. This has been ready for quite some time. I'm sorry there's not any action but I needed some intros to characters some buildup and what not. However next chapter will be a lot of zombies. YAY. BTW Aftermath is still in the works. Le Sigh. I am trying to get it out ASAP for you few loyal readers especially those who have the Deku Nuts to review. Anyway on to the pointless questions.

Will the Survivors make it to the PD?

Will they escape Greyton?

If they do will they be rescued or will they die alone after all?

Read to find out?

Oops that wasn't supposed to be a question LOL

R and R


End file.
